East Germanyball
Republicball |nativename = : Deutsche Demokratische Republikkugel : Германская Демократическая Республикашар |founded = 1949 |onlypredecessor = ReichRawr |predicon = ReichRawr |onlysuccessor = Germanyball |nexticon = Germany |successor = Germanyball |ended = Present, in Cuba's basement 1990 |image = GDR_by_SuomiTron.png |caption = The open deployment! |government = Federal Single-Party Socialist Republic (1949-1952) Unitary Single-Party Socialist Republic (1952-1989) Unitary Parliamentary Republic (1989-1990) |personality = Totalitarian, Communist, Communazi (Sometimes), Wörk-ish |language = German Sorbian |type = Germanic |capital = East Berlinball |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball |religion = State Atheism Protestantism |friends = Soviet Unionball PR Polandball Cubaball Warsaw Pactball Members |enemies = USAball UKball Franceball(after May 1968) Fake Capitalist Germany NATOball VERRÄTER! Crazy anti-revisionist |likes = Communism, Walls, Trabants, Wartburgs, Stasi, Military Parades, Walter Ulbricht, My Doll that I Loved so Much since 1959! (My Doll appeared in one of Wolfgang Becker's Movies!!!!!) |hates = Liberal democracy, Capitalist Pigs, Elvis Presley (HE IS A REDNECK CAPITALIST PIG!),Nicolae Ceauşescu (AKA THAT MAN WHO DESTORYED RELATIONS BETWEEN ME AND SR ROMANIA!),Enver Hoxha (SAME LIKE CEAUŞESCU BUT EVEN WORSE! HE IS COMPELETELY CRAZY DESTORY LOVER DICTATOR!!) |predecessor = Allied-occupied Germanyball |intospace = Ja, with help of USSRball |bork = Stasi Stasi, Genosse Genosse |food = Brot, Vita Cola, Ketwurst |status = Annexed by West Germany. |imagewidth = |reality = German Democratic Republic |gender = |military = NVA }} East Germanyball, officially the German Democratic Republicball (GDRball) was a communist countryball in Central Europe. History After WW2, Nazi Germanyball was killed, and resurrected into Allied-occupied GermanyRawr, which was divided between USAball, Franceball, UKball, and Sovietball. Then in 1949, 3 Allied powers occupations' all unified into West Germanyball, but Soviet kept his part of Germany and instead, turned it into a Soviet Satellite state. Though East Germany controlled the surrounding area of Berlinball, he wasn't happy to no be able to control all of it, and thus he began building the Berlin Wall to prevent people from the Eastern half of the city from defecting. The wall would later be torn down in 1989. East Germanyball was annexed by West Germany in 1990, which turned him into today's Germanyball (also killing East Germany in the process), although Molossiaball has declared war on him and still lives on in the Caribbean. Flag Colors Main Colors and Emblem Colors Relationships Freunde (Friends) * Soviet Unionball - Best vater to ever exist! Sad that time goes so fast :( * PR Polandball - Best freund to ever exist! Im sad you turned though.... * Cubaball - Friends with Sovietball, and also gave me land Im alive in his basement * Warsaw Pactball Members - I know that it is hard to fuck up with Germany but we are still with you! * Vietnamball - True Vietnam, Best Vietnam! Your president visited us! * Russiaball - Its sad that time goes so fast even when the USSR is dead... I will hope to see you be powerful again! * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - Ist of Communist Beer freund! Ich of sorry about the invasion in 1968. Feinde (Enemies) * USAball - Damn you suck so much!... Fine I will reunify with the capitalism....But his current president likes walls just like me, so maybe I can like him. * UKball - DÄMLICHES SCHWEINHUND! DEATH FOR UK! An island full of capitalist pigs and imperialist! Someday the workers will be free of there imperialist oppressors.... yuo is of stupid capitalist * Franceball - Idiot imperialist who helps my idiot Bruder! He also stole Saar Protectorateball from his own "Friend" * Polandball - I HOPE RUSSIA IS HUMILATING YOU NOW YOU FUCKING KURWA! * West Germanyball - Enemies at first, but we reunified since 1990 because we agreed on being stronger together. Feels good now! Yuor dolls got destroyed and my doll is still in use today! * NATOball - GO BACK TO WW2 YOU IMPERIALIST SCHWEIN! Fine I joined you since the 1989 revolutions.... * Nazi Germanyball - IST OF FASCIST! ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL,TUBBY! * EUball - Screw off Merkel Reich. * South Vietnamball - You deserved to be liberated by your northern neighbor! * SR Romaniaball - YOU FUCKING VERRÄTER! You Supported me back then until Your Damn Dictator Comes AND NOW YOU ARE SUPPORTING THAT DAMN FAKER!?! THAT'S IT!! GLAD CEAUSESCU DIED! * PSR Albaniaball - You are a crazy Stalin bootlicker who thinks that the Revisionism means fake communism. You're wrong,revisionism means better life for citizens in a communist nation. And stop yelling at me and my Papa for beeing traitors of communism. You are just an idiot who likes treating people like crap. Your anti-revisionism means that you love that criminal of Stalin and extermination of your people. Your leader Enver Hoxha is just an albanian Stalin who hates civilisation and supports isolationism. You don't scare me,you annoy me. Glad you suffer a humilating downfall in 1992! * Molossiaball - W-Who ze hell are yuo? Why yuo blame me for lack of sleep? I-I didn't do anything to yuo! I'm not even alive right now. I'm living in Cuba so try to get me! HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!! How to draw Drawing East Germanyball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of black, red and gold # Draw the coat of arms of GDR # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery 4A9C4847-AC34-4A4E-99B8-9F5B71269B28.png RvhFIY5.png|credit from flamingacid Stages of Germany.png EastGermanyAndBerlinWall-Rozzy.png Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png|Eastern Bloc (Polandball) Fall of berlin wall by leolevahn-dbss1v6.jpeg Rudx4Kq.png East Germanyballs.png Xrc7k2u8nw601.png East_Germanyball-0.png Molossia vs east germany.png Work Work.png VrePIjr-600x1398.png Reddit_Cerf_East_Germany_Best.png|East Ghow MoreShow FewerEast Germany is best communism (Cerf_)Show MoreShow FewerSermany is best communism (Cerf_) Sketch266204111.jpg Sun is West.png Ec0c6881-6d3a-4c72-9462-52e76d8d6aea.png XEfUwq6.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png kUxvOdI.png 3m3jmTh.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png East Germanyball.png 242px-Russia Hates Dogs (Part 3 - Demikhovs Dog).png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Democratics are Commies.png Better Than The Rest.jpg Berlin Wall.png Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png Long-History-of-Germany.png See also *Facebook page zh:东德球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Communist Category:Atheist Category:Germanyball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Warsaw Pactball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Characters Category:Socialist Category:Satellite States Category:World Cup Participants Category:Tea Removers Category:Homophobic